SOS from a distressed chosen
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Zelos Wilder tried to commit suicide, Lloyd saved him in extremis. But what could have drive this eternal happy man to this? To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning. After all, he is just the child of loneliness.


_Hi Guys! Another translation from one of my one-shots. I'm pretty proud of this one, even if I wrote it two years ago. As usual, I beg for your forgiveness if you find any mistakes and I ask you to tell me where they are so that I can improve. Thanks and enjoy!_

_**S.O.S from a distressed chosen**_

Meltokio, city of the nobles, Tetheha'lla.

It was in this town that Zelos Wilder was born. His future seemed bright, his father was the Chosen One of Tetheha'lla, his motehr was one of the highest ladies at court, he was gifted and cute. The perfect family? Not really, his parents did not love each other, his mother did not love him. But he hoped that one day she would love him. There was Sebastian, Zelos' private butler who loved him a bit and his father loved him as well so with a bit of luck... Nevetheless, his father commited suicide when Zelos was seven. The child inherited the title of chosen and remained alone with his mother, Mylene, who started to hate more and more her child. And Zelos could not count on child's innocence, he could see that she did not love him, yet he never gave hope. Three years later, Zelos learnt that his father had a mistress, a woman he loved and to whom he even made a child: Seles, a little girl of four years old. Zelos hated her, it was beyond his control but all his hatred vanished when he saw the little girl smile to him, calling him _« Big Brother »_. It was not Seles' fault, and, at least, Zelos would not be alone anymore. Big failure. Seles' mother tried to murder Zelos but Mylene protected him, dying instead of him. What were her last words? Can you guess?: _« I love_ _you Zelos »_, or else _« Are you alright? Are you hurt? Good! »_

No, her last words were _« You should not have been born, if only I did not give birth to you! »_

If she protected him, it was not because he was her son, it was because he was the chosen.

Mylene ignored how much her words would mark her son. He found himslef alone, Seles being closed in an abbey. He did not have true friends. Alone, always alone, truly and forever alone.

_« It is in the crowd that my loneliness is the most heavy. »_ once said Hemingway.

Oh how much this sentence was true for Zelos! He built a false smile and an false attitude, drowning his loneliness and suffering into parties, flirting without go all the way so that he would not give his cursed blood to an innocent child who may come after. Zelosp layed this comedy until he was twenty-two. It was during his twenty-second birthday that he met Sheena Fujibayashi, a ninja from the hidden village of Mizuho, she was alone was well and marked by a tragedy. Finally a true friend in Zelos' life! Step by stpe, he fell in love with her but he never showed it, how could he impose his presence to her? His damned blood? His murderer blood? He, who was the responsable of his family's unhappiness... Then he met a group pretending to come from Sylvarant, a declining world parallel to Tetheha'lla. There was Lloyd, the innocent young man not very witty but so kind! Colette, chosen of Sylvarant, sweet and generous. Genis, the little magician, clever, a bit irritating but nice and Raine, the teacher a bit violent but able of sweetness. He traveled with Sheena and them. He even befriended them! Then, he met Presea, a child who was stolen her freedom and Regal, a tortured man because of love and who, for easing his beloved's pains, killed his fiancé befriended them as of it was natural. But what surprised him the most was that he was loved for what he was, not for his title. He found himself taken in an Odyssey to save both Sylvarant and Tetheha'lla. And for once, Zelos felt useful in this world. He fought, he could use magic, he could heal minor wounds and he was a pretty good cook. Lloyd had been the first one to congratulate him about his curry and it was followed by many congratulations, that was making him ill-at-ease, even if he did not show it. He kept this joyful mask so that no one would worry about him, he felt loved, truly loved but strangly, he always felt alone. He did not understand how a person like him could be loved.

One day, the group was passing by Meltokio. Nothing was urgent and they were all tired. Zelos proposed them to stay at his house so that they could rest. Seeing his manor reviving thanks to the presence of all these people warmed his heart. Nostalgia, nostalgia, when you keep us. He could see himself playing with his father, then with Seles and Sebastian. He stped a bit away from the group and bit his tongue in order to avoid crying. Zelos did not cry since his mother's demise, he swore to himself not to cry anymore tears for this cold, hypocritical world, full of loneliness. He had carried his burden for twelve years, but now, he could not bear it anymore. He broke. Why was he still alive? Why? He did not deserve so much love, so much affection, he was sure of it, he should not have been born after all!

From the corner of his eye, Lloyd saw him shaking.

' Whar's wrong Zelos?'

The chosen turned back quickly, staring at the young man.

' It's nothing, I'm just a bit cold because of a draught.'R

Lloyd was not very clever but he was able to recognize an explanation from a pretext. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. He swore to himself to talk to Zelos at nght, when everybody would sleep. He was certain to be able to talk to him without being disturbed this way. Thank God he did!

The night fell upon the land and everyone went to sleep. Except Lloyd, who was waiting for everyone to be well asleep and Zelos, who was thinking. He was tired. Tired of living. His life was meaningless, he was an error, he destroyed his family and he even managed to made Lloyd worry! Frankly, he abused! Why being on Earth after all? Everyone would be so much happier without him!

' Suicide is teh courage of those who do not have it anymore.' once said Baudelaire.

Zelos did not have some anymore. He took a rope, made a solid knot, fixed it to a beam. He got up on a chair, put the whole thing around his neck and suddenly, he pushed the chair away, letting him hang, air starting to lack, darkness dragging him into its dark heart.

Lloyd was heading to Zelos' room, decided to know what was spoiling his friend's mind. He entered in it and the first thing he saw was the body of the young man, hanging above the ground. Reacting quickly, he broke the rope with one of his swords, caught Zelos unconscious, put out the rope of his neck, letting the unfortunate boy breathing. He started to cough violently, his hands upon his throat. Lloyd was hugging him, speaking to him kindly. He kept saying: « It's over now, it's is gonna be okay. », caressing his hair. The chosen opened his eyes slowly to see with difficulties his savior's face. Lloyd. Somehow, it did not surprise him. The idealist who believed that everyone had the right to live since they were born, that death was meaningless.

' Zelos, why? Why, dammit?'

' Because my life is nothing but a joke.'

' Would you stop kidding me?'

Seeing that the red-haired boy was not joking, Lloyd sighed and together, they went to the kitchen. The servants were asleep and Lloyd did not want to wake them up. So, the young Aurion prepared hismelf two cups of hot tea. Zelos drank a bit of it, the warmness of it spreading down his throat.

' Zelos, please, explain it to me. Why?'

' What does it bother you?'

' It bothers me since you're my friend!'

' You should have let me die.'

' Explain it to me, then, maybe I will understand what you're saying.'

Zelos headed to the window,staring at the darkness outside, his fingers touching the reflection of an exhausted young man. He sighed, started to shake and then, he burst into tears, unable to stop them. Immediatley, he felt Lloyd's arms hugging him. He let himself being cradled. Then, without knowing what was urging him to do so, he started to speak. He spoke about his childhood, his father's suicide, Seles, his loneliness, his mother's death.

' Her last words were: _« You should not have been born, if only I did not give birth to you. . _And theworst in this matter, it's that she was right, I should not be here! I'm making everyone unhappy! My father's death, my mother's death, Seles kept in an abbey, all of that is my fault, only mine!'

And he kept crying, he cried his twelve years of sufferings. Un thunder stoke the sky and night started to cry with him. Oh God, how Lloyd felt powerless! All he could do was cheer him up awkwardly, hugging him. Sudenly, Zelos left the place, running, leaving a disorientated Lloyd. He ran through the city, heading to the cemetary, where his parents were resting. He fell to his knees and started to hit the floor with his fists, yelling at his mother's grave.

' I should not have been born, huh? You jsut had to forsake me! I never asked to come! Your last words made my life a true Hell! If only you knew, I hate you as much as I love you!'

Then, turning to his father's one.

' And you, what an idea you had by killing yourself! You have forsaken me and you have forsaken Seles! If you wanted to marry her mother, you just had to make sure I did not come to life, that way you would have had an excuse to got an annulment and Mother would have remarried her lover! You would have been alive and happy! Seles would have had a father! And, as for me, I would have not suffered so much!'

Zelos was shaking, from cold and from anger, his sadness going out of him slowlyt. He was stille crying. Finally, he realized taht he was still a child. He thought himself adult since his mother's death, he was still a forsaken child. Lloyd opened his eyes without knowing or wanting it.

The young man ot up and faced his friend.

' Let's go home Zelos, you're completely soaked and you may get a cold.'

' Lloyd, can I ask you a favor ?

' Sure.'

' Can you stay with me tonight?'

' You truly think that I would have let you alone after the fear I've had?'

' If it is not too much, I habe another favor to ask of you...'

' Go on.'

' You will never forsake me, will you?'

Zelos rose his blue eyes to Lloyd. The Aurion could see fear, sadness and despair in it. So he answered, smiling:

' Never, bud.'

Zelos felt a wave of joy in his heart. Finally his suffering was going to stop! He was not alone! A few days after this event, he had a cold, but he had friends and he was alive.

It was that bad, was it?

_**The end**_

_I wish to you season's greetings!_

_Happy Christmas and happy new year!_


End file.
